1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a book publishing kit for children. In particular the present invention relates to a book publishing kit that is easy to utilize, and ship back for binding. The kit provides templates which facilitates the fun in preparing the illustrations and safeguarding that the drawings for the cover sheet and the sheet of the book pages are drawn in the proper places and not in the area for the text.
Further the kit provided a separate pages for recording text for each book page in the appropriate boxes which are marked with the correct page number for reprinting on the page where the corresponding illustration is drawn.
2. The Prior Art
A book publishing kit is sold by a Denver Colorado company called Chimeric, Inc under the trademark ILLUSTORY.RTM.. This kit provides pages on which a portion of the page is framed for drawings and a bottom portion of the same page is provided for text. The book is sent back for binding. a cover sheet for illustration is also provided.
It would be desirable to provide a simpler, more efficient kit and one which provides more fun for a child to prepare in which templates are provided on the sheets where illustrations are drawn and text is written separately in the appropriate boxes of a sheet to be later printed onto the illustrated sheets do that the illustrated sheets are not effected by erasures or mistakes by the child's written text.